Ándale niña
by digimon4ever99
Summary: Mimi busca venganza con el dueño de las empresas Naki s, pero la unica forma es entrar trabajando como hombre,así que se tendra que ariesgar pero se podra hacer la venganza cuando se entere que el dueño de la empresa sea yamato ishida, descubre la verdad!
1. Chapter 1

Ándale niña

Escribo este fick que es basado en la novela niña de mi corazón ya que me enamore de esa novela.

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen pero la mitad de la historia sí, ya que nada más es basada en esa novela.

Capitulo 1

Ya es un nuevo día, me llamó Mimi Tachikawa, tengo 18 años, no soy una niña de la alta sociedad, vivo en un vecindario, aunque antes teníamos una casa grande pero fue antes de que muriera mi padre. Estoy súper feliz, convencí a mi madre para trabajar así que me podre vengar, ya sé que la venganza es mala, pero no perdonare a los de la empresa de modelos Naki´s y menos al tal señor Ishida, de él es con quien me debo vengar, él quito a mi padre de su camino, ahora yo lo quitare del mío, aunque me tengo que vestir de hombre ya que es investigue que necesitan a alguien varonil.

Me fui a la tienda de tai, un chico encantador, pelos revolcados color café, es mi mejor amigo, el que me ayudara en mi venganza, el siempre me apoya, por eso lo quiero mucho.

-hola tai- llegue abrazándolo

-hola mi niña- me saludo, no piensen que me dice mi niña por que salgo con él, me lo dice de cariño, es como mi hermano

-¿tienes la ropa que te pedí?-le pregunte muy entusiasmada

-si la tengo, pero no crees que esta pueda que sea una mala idea-me dijo preocupado

-quiero cobrar mi venganza, nunca perdonare lo que le hicieron a mi padre, a mi familia. Ahora dame la ropa para cambiarme y 2 bandas-

- aquí está la ropa y ¿para que las bandas?- me dijo dudoso dándome una mochila

-pues hay algunas cosas que me delatarían y tú sabes a que me refiero, se vería raro un hombre flaco con busto- le dije dándole un golpe en la espalda.

Me fui al baño, me cambié, me quedo perfecto el traje de empresario, ya nada mas quedaba mi pelo largo pero espero que llegue mi amiga del alma, ya que con el pelo largo se darían cuenta de que soy mujer, pero salí para que me viera mi amigo.

-que tal me veo tai-

-te ves bien lindo jaja- en tono de burla

-dime la verdad- le di un golpecito en el pecho

-pues si pareces hombre pero tu pelo y hay algo en la cara que no me convence- poniendo su mano en la barbilla como pensando

- es la ceja pero eso ya lo tengo solucionado- se escucho una tercera voz, así que nos volteamos sorprendidos.

Pero me tranquilicé cuando vi quien era, era mi mejor amiga la que me iba ayudar con el pelo, esta Miyako pero los de confianza era yolei, una chica con mucha energía, pelo lila largo y su cara con lentes, haber que idea se le ocurre.

-empecemos con el trabajo- lo dijo sacando unas tijeras

-ni se te ocurra, que va pensar mi madre si me ve con corte de hombre, sospecharía algo- se lo dije alejándome de ella

-entonces are el plan B- lo dijo muy pensativa, los planes de esta chica dan miedo

-tai pásame un espray para el pelo, lo necesito- le dijo dirigiendo la mirada al muchacho, tai lo único que hizo fue traerlo, lo bueno que tenía una tienda que vendían de todo, o si no estaría fracasando en mi plan.

-aquí está el espray estilista yolei- lo dijo en forma de burla, en lo que yolei le arrebató el espray.

-mimi, ¿puedo acerté una capa, para que quede bien?-

-te lo dejo en tus manos, como quiera necesito un cortesito, pero femenino- se lo advertí

- y también te voy a quitar pelo, traes mucho- me dijo ya que me lo estaba cortando.

Ya que me corto lo que necesita me dejo casi calva, no me refiero que muy cortó, me refiero que me entresaco mucho pelo, pero así se usa; me hizo una pequeña cebolla abajo luego aplico el espray asiéndome un apartado de al lado, así lambida hasta que se tapo la cebolla, luego saco un lápiz para pintar ceja, me empezó a pintar fuera de la ceja.

-¿qué haces con ese lápiz?- le pregunte asustada

-tu ceja es demasiada femenina la voy a pintar para que parezca más peluda y más de hombre- ya que me lo dijo deje que continuara. Ya que acabo me asome en el espejo, era un gran cambio, todo había salido perfecto, me sentía rara pero me acostumbrare.

-¿qué tal chicos?- se los die dándome una vuelta

-eres otra, pero tu voz y tu nombre- me dijo mi amigo

-yo los papeles ya los hice y tu cambia la voz, hazla más grave-me dijo dándome una carpeta

-muchas gracias, sin los dos no se que hubiera hecho- les dije abrazándolos-a y otra advertencia, que nadie se entere y menos mi madre porque me mata- se los advertí, de ahí salí corriendo a la empresa Naki´s.

Llegue a la empresa Naki´s, me fui a la oficina donde iba ser mi entrevista e iba dejar mi solicitud, haber como me va, espero este de suerte, lo bueno es que soy buena en cálculos y en esas cosas de empresa, ya que lo llevo en la sangre. Esta empresa que si es grande, ya que no encontraba esa maldita oficina, está viendo por ambos lados pero no viendo asía enfrente en eso choque con alguien

-lo siento- me dijo él, dándome la mano para ayudarme

-no importa- ya que me levante lo mire profundamente, sus ojos azules me impactaron, era un hermoso rubio, pero no puedo mirarlo con mirada bonita, no quiero que piensen que soy del otro bando

-buscas algo, te ves algo perdido- me dijo amablemente, más lindo me pareció, ya nadie es amable con la gente y es raro un rico que sea amable, pues lo que tengo entendido los que trabajan aquí desde que mi padre falleció ya que no hay actos de humildad, esta empresa se volvió fría sin actividades humildes

-es que vengo a una entrevista de trabajo- le die fingiendo mi voz de hombre, en el fondo me daba risa

-si quieres te llevo, conozco esta empresa desde que estaba chico- me ofreció, este chico si es perfecto; guapo, amable, tiene dinero aunque ese lo saco no me importa

-sí por favor, está muy grande esta cosa- me llevo hasta esa oficina

-si quieres entro contigo- me dijo

-no sé si puedas, ya que son cosas de trabajo-

-no te preocupes, me caíste muy bien, yo te aseguro que consigues el trabajo- lo dijo muy confiado.

-Rika si me llaman dile que estoy asiendo una entrevista de trabajo- le dijo a una muchacha de pelo rojizo, con lo que escuche debe ser la secretaría

-ok jefe, no pasare llamadas- no puedo creer el me ara la entrevista, significa que tiene un puesto alto, que nervios

-puedes pasar a mi oficina- me dijo amablemente dejándome pasar a la oficina

-¿entonces usted será mi jefe?- le pregunte aun no creyendo

-así es, es que necesito una mano derecha, alguien que me ayude-

-pues aquí están mis datos, mi solicitud, yo quiero deberás el trabajo, me gradué de la escuela de economía- le dije entregando mis papeles, espero que yolei hizo su trabajo bien, ya que era una experta en la computadora

-con lo que he visto salió con muy buenas calificaciones, es responsable, pues bienvenido a la empresa Naki´s, mas al rato te llevo con el dueño de todo esto – me dijo extendiéndome la mano

-muchas gracias- esperare para ver muy bien a ese señor Ishida, no sé cómo me voy a vengar, pero ya estoy en su territorio, primero tendré que investigar

-lo primero te debe presentar todo lo que constituye esta empresa, los socios y todo eso- me dijo señalándome la puerta para salir.-primero que nada a mi secretaria, ella es rika Nonaka, lo que se te ofrezca con ella, sigamos con mi socio favorito-nos fuimos al elevador y entramos a una oficina---¿ken estas ocupado?- preguntó el joven

-que onda matt, claro amigo para ti no estoy ocupado-dijo un joven, calculando de unos 20 años, de pelo negro azulado casi atinándole a morado y sus ojos con el mismo color de pelo, aparte que descubrí que se llamaba matt, no le había preguntado y se le escapo presentarse

-te vengo a presentar a nuestro nuevo empleado, el es Miko Mamani mi nuevo mano derecha- dijo presentándome

-tiene nombre de gato- cuando dijo eso me dio más risa que enojo, pero vi que matt le dio un codazo en el pecho, hasta ahorita me di cuenta que me llamo Miko, las ocurrencias de yolei, no me pudo buscar un nombre mejor

-no te burles de él, es un buen chico- me defendió, que emoción

-¿qué edad tienes?- me pregunto el pelinegro azulado

-tengo 23 años- le conteste

- hasta ella es más grande Ichijouji- soltó una risita, ya que lo dijo en tono de burla

-pues soy un trabajador joven, no tengo la culpa que mi padre me asigno este puesto- dijo el muchacho muy orgulloso, pero dijo que su padre lo puso, será que él será el hijo del dueño, pero se apellida diferente

- se me olvido Miko decirte como se llama mi socio, el es ken Ichijouji, hijo de un gran socio del dueño de la empresa, ya que para ellos somos los mini socios- lo dijo lo ultimo con una risita que también soltó ken, lo bueno que no era hijo del dueño, me tranquilice más

- pues nos vamos ken, tengo que mostrarle la empresa a Miko- me jalo del brazo para ir visitando la empresa, me llevo a todas las oficinas, me presento con todos

-ya que vistes toda la empresa, toca ir con el dueño de toda esta maravilla- me dijo, por fin conoceré a ese Ishida- pero como esto ha sido muy largo te invito a la cafetería a comer algo, ya que es la hora del almuerzo- me dio poco coraje, pero en realidad yo también tenía hambre, así que nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

Nos fuimos a la cafetería

-¿Qué quieres de tomar?, hay todo tipo de café-me ofreció muy amablemente

-un capuchino y una torta ahoga- se me antojo en realidad eso, pero vi que se me quedo viendo raro

-aquí no venden esas tortas- que tonta soy, una cafetería buena

-entonces ¿que pido?-le pregunte, no vaya a cagarla otra vez

- pues te recomiendo el Panini Clasic- me recomendó eso, pero ni sé que es, así que seré sincera

-pues nuevo jefecito apenas voy entrando y ni sé que es eso- él nada más soltó esa pequeña risita que me encantaba de él

- es un sándwich elaborado de pan tipo focaccia natural, relleno de jamón york, queso gouda y aderezo de chipotle- me dijo lo que contenía esa cosa extraña, no sabía que era mucha de esas cosas, pero suena bien

-entonces lo quiero- lo pedí ya que dice mi madre no juzgues a la comida por su físico ni nombre, hay que probar para juzgar. Matt pidió lo mismo, lo ordeno y no los trajeron; no se veía tan feo, cuando lo probé me encanto, no se equivoco el chico que era lo mejor

-¿cuántos hermanos tienes?-me pregunto

-_que le contesto, ya sé le contesta la verdad, el único extra será Miko-_me quede pensando

-estas ahí- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y pasándome la mano

-perdón, me quede pensando. Somos 3 en realidad, yo, una hermana y un hermanito

-tus padres de seguro que está orgulloso –

-mi madre nada mas, mi padre falleció hace 3 años- me recordó porque estaba ahí, hace 3 años busque esta oportunidad- ya acabamos, a ver el dueño- ya que me recordó, necesito saber quién es ese bastardo

-lo siento, no quise incomodarte-

- no importa, ya mejor vámonos- le conteste y me siguió.

Llegamos otra vez dentro donde estaban todas las oficinas, ya estábamos fuera de la oficina del hombre que arruino a mi familia; afuera estaba una secretaría ya grande, no como la de ken

-Naoko, ¿está el señor Ishida?-pregunto matt

-déjame le llamo para avisarle, pero ahí está- dijo la señora muy amablemente. Le pico al aparato, lo llamo y ahí estaba, así que nos dejo pasar, era la hora de la verdad.

Entramos a la oficina, ahí estaba sentado ese hombre, si lo ves y no conoces lo que le hizo a mi padre pensaría que es un hombre bueno.

-te presento el dueño Hiroaki Ishida, el dueño de todo-me lo presento

-hijo, hasta que por fin te ubicaste en el trabajo, vas madurando- se lo dijo, pero quede en shock dijo "hijo", debe ser por mucho cariño

-padre le he dicho que no me diga así en los asuntos de trabajo- esto fue lo último que soporto, así que me desmaye sin querer, esa noticia fue grande para mí.

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Por qué Mimi quiere venganza?**

**¿Qué pasara con Mimi después de que se entero que Matt es hijo de la causa que este ahí?**

**Mas cosas el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

Ándale niña

Escribo este fick que es basado en la novela niña de mi corazón ya que me enamore de esa novela.

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen pero la mitad de la historia sí, ya que nada más es basada en esa novela.

Capitulo 2

Llegamos otra vez dentro donde estaban todas las oficinas, ya estábamos fuera de la oficina del hombre que arruino a mi familia; afuera estaba una secretaría ya grande, no como la de ken

-Naoko, ¿está el señor Ishida?-pregunto matt

-déjame le llamo para avisarle, pero ahí está- dijo la señora muy amablemente. Le pico al aparato, lo llamo y ahí estaba, así que nos dejo pasar, era la hora de la verdad.

Entramos a la oficina, ahí estaba sentado ese hombre, si lo ves y no conoces lo que le hizo a mi padre pensaría que es un hombre bueno.

-te presento el dueño Hiroaki Ishida, el dueño de todo-me lo presento

-hijo, hasta que por fin te ubicaste en el trabajo, vas madurando- se lo dijo, pero quede en shock dijo "hijo", debe ser por mucho cariño

-padre le he dicho que no me diga así en los asuntos de trabajo- esto fue lo último que soporto, así que me desmaye sin querer, esa noticia fue grande para mí.

Fui despertando poco a poco viendo al señor Ishida con su respectivo hijo guapo que ahora lo tenía que odiar.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunte por curiosidad

-pues se presentaron y te desmayaste sin ninguna razón- me contesto el joven

-perdón, es que me marie, si me permiten déjenme salir- dije con mi voz fingida y salí corriendo a toda marcha, hasta que choque con una joven-oh discúlpenme-

-no te preocupes, cómo te llamas baby- dijo una joven de pelo café, un poquito más bajita que yo, se veía que era riquilla, aparte porque me habla así, se me acercaba mucho

-me llamo Miko Mamani, soy nuevo- me puse nerviosa, pero no piensen mal; me puse nerviosa porque me miraba con una cara que me daba escalofríos

-así que trabajas en la empresa de mi papi-dijo muy feliz

- me llamo Hikari Ishida, pero dime Kari cariño- lo que me faltaba, la hija de mi enemigo tirándome la onda, pero yo no soy de ese bando así que la empuje tantito y me fui corriendo hacia la oficina donde iba a trabajar.

Llegue a mi oficina, directo a mi silla, me deje caer y me puse a pensar todo lo que me ha pasado en mi primer día de trabajo; primera cosa el lindo de Matt hijo del que me quiero vengar y la hermana quiere conmigo que mas me puede pasar. En eso escucho alguien entrar a la oficina

-entonces esta es tu oficina, a fuera de la de mi hermano, tienes tu propia privacidad- me dijo esa loca que se subió a mi escritorio y se arrimaba más no tuve de otra que moverme

-disculpe señorita pero es mi primer día de trabajo no quiero tener problemas con mi jefe- le dije con mi voz fingida

- ya voy a cumplir 16, ya no hay niñas inocentes- persiguiéndome, que hice para merecer esto

-kari deja al nuevo, no lo vayas asustar- en eso entro matt, gracias dios por escucharme

-hermano- haciendo un puchero-luego nos vemos chiquito- dijo saliendo

-perdona a mi hermana está un poquito zafada- me dijo disculpándose

-no hay problema si dice que esta zafada es nada más de acostumbrarme- solté una leve risita fingida

-ahora que me acuerdo venia para que me checaras estos papeles- me deja una montaña de papeles en el escritorio- cuando cheques que esta todo en orden te puedes ir-se retira después de decirme eso. Me quede viendo a esa torre- no voy acabar- fue lo último que dije.

Me puse a trabajar revisando esos papeles, hasta que acabe

-por fin pensé que no iba a cavar nunca- dije estirando mis brazos, ya me puedo ir.

Fui al baño para cambiarme porque no puedo llegar así a mi casa, ya que el jefe piensa que me fui no creo que pase nada si me cambio en el baño nadie se daría cuenta.

Me fui para el baño pero primero me fije que nadie estuviera en el baño de mujeres, ya que vi que no había nadie en ese baño corrí asía una puerta. Ya que me cambie me tenía que despintar esa ceja horrible de hombre.

Ya estaba lista, no estuvo tan mal mi primer día de trabajo. Me fui feliz por el pasillo ya que todo había salido como lo quería pero en uno de esos brinquitos choque con alguien, este día como ha sido de choques, pensé mientras me sobaba la cabeza

-perdón- también el sobándose la cabeza luego levantamos la cabeza los dos al mismo tiempo. No puede ser esos ojos zafiros que se clavan en mí, me habrá descubierto, ya me puse nerviosa, nada puede salir bien

- perdóneme a mí, iba distraída-

-buscas a Miko ¿verdad? – me preguntó, ya me descubrió, pero es mejor seguir la corriente

-ah, si ¿Cómo lo sabe?-le pregunte por las dudas

- es que señorita esta igualita que el pero en mujer –

- ah sí, es mi hermano va siendo mi mellizo- que se la crea por favor que se la crea por favor diosito

- creo que tu hermano a cabo su trabajo y se fue- gracias dios existes no me descubrió

-a ok gracias, me retiro-

Cuenta matt

Creo que el amor a simple vista existe, cuando choque con la hermana de Miko me di cuenta, tiene un gran parecido pero ella es hermosa, tengo que saber más de ella.

-espera- le tome la mano

-a ¿Qué paso?-pareciera que se puso nerviosa

-en que te vas a ir-

- ya que Miko no está me iré en ruta sola-

-si quieres puedo llevarte- por favor que diga que sí

- no gracias, estoy acostumbrada a viajar en ruta y aparte a usted ni lo conozco- nadie me había rechazado antes aunque no me conociera

-dime Matt, me llamo Yamato Ishida pero dime matt, háblame de tú, no estoy tan grande-

- a ok matt, yo soy Mimi Tachikawa mucho gusto- Mimi no se me olvidara ese nombre es hermoso

- segura que no quieres que te lleve-

-segura, no vivo tan lejos nada mas debo caminar dos cuadras y tomo la ruta 1-

Cuenta mimi

Este muchacho sí que es un caballero pero no puedo aceptar su aventón.

Ya estaba lista para irme, iba camino a la parada para agarrar la ruta pero toda mis suerte se fue cuando empezó a llover- pero calma mimi nada más es agua si llegas- me dije a mi misma, pero me asuste mas cuando empezó a tronar, ahora si asústate en eso trono aun mas fuerte

-aaaaaaaaaa- se me salió el grito del alma

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- se paró un carro frente a mí, era un lamborghini blanco, hermoso el carro y vi bien quien estaba manejando era el mismísimo Matt Ishida

-no, gracias estoy bien- en eso un trueno me traiciona- aaa- solté otro grito-mejor si acepto su aventón- no tuve de otra, sentí que caí bajo, más bajo de caer abajo, cuando caes abajo hay una telita rompí esa telita

-sube- me dijo abriéndome la puerta

- gracias- por dentro estaba hermoso el carro, eran los asientos de pura piel y negros

-¿por dónde vives?- me pregunto

- en Matsuko Okami, así se llama la vecindad ya que esta en esa calle-

-¿así que vives en una vecindad?- ya se me hacía muy perfecto sabía que tenía que ser fresa

-sí, tienes algún problema-

-no, nada mas quería saber, porque imagínate me paro en otra parte-

-jaja, pero sabes dar a esa calle-

- ¿queda por el parque principal?-

-sí, a 5 cuadras-

- entonces se por donde, nada más me dices donde volteo- este chico sí que es carismático, me le quede viendo pero no sé por qué razón mire por la ventana

-aquí es- le grite

-me asustaste- se bajo, me abrió la puerta- déjame acompañarla a su casa señorita- eso no lo puedo permitir, mi madre si lo ve me va empezar a ser muchas preguntas

-muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptar-

-se enoja tu padre- porque me tiene que decir a mi padre

- el falleció hace 9 años- cuando dije eso agache mi cabeza, para no matarlo por lo que hizo su padre

- lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención-

- no hay problema- le di una falsa sonrisa, porque esto no se quedara así ya que buscare venganza

- bueno, mucho gusto conocerte y me mandas saludos a Miko- se fue pero regreso de repente- se me olvidaba eres muy linda- se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después de eso se fue mientras yo agarrándome la mejilla se sintió tan lindo pero acuérdate Mimi no puedes él es hijo de Hiroaki.

Entre a mi casa, vi a mi madre llorando en la sala, que pudo haber pasado. Me acerque a ella

-¿qué paso mami?- le dije acariciándole el cabello

-nada hijita, mejor vete a dormir –

-mamá por favor, a takeru lo engañaras pero a mí no, ya estoy grande lo comprenderé-

- está bien pero no le digas nada a tk-

- te lo prometo mamá, no le diré nada-

- me despidieron del trabajo-

- pero porque madre, si eres bien trabajadora y bien honesta-

-no solo a mí me despidieron, la fábrica quebró, nos habían avisado antes pero no era seguro y no quise mortificarte- me dijo saliéndole las lágrimas

-mamá no te mortifiques, encontraras otro trabajo-

-fui a buscar trabajo, pero me decían que buscan gente con la prepa terminada o que sea menor de 35- llorando en mi hombro

-mamá buscare trabajo, tengo mis papeles y hoy no tuve suerte en conseguir-

-hija ya terminaste eso pero te faltan 2 años de preparación lo pensé bien y ya no te doy la autorización de trabajo te tienes que preparar bien-

-mami por favor déjame te ayudo-

-no hija yo seguiré buscando trabajo y tú deberías de ponerte a estudiar-

-está bien mamá como tu digas- le dije eso y me fui a mi habitación.

Tengo que pensar en algo para ayudar a mi madre, buscare otro trabajo pero en qué; trabajo en la oficina en la mañana pero en la tarde en que puedo trabajar.

Después de un rato de pensar se me ocurrió algo; fui por el teléfono y le marque

-buenos días señora Inue, se encuentra yolei-

-sí, de parte- me pregunto la señora

- le habla Mimi-

-a hola Mimi no te reconocí perdóname, déjame te paso a yolei, espera un momentito- espere un ratito hasta que se escucho la voz de mi amiga

-mimi, quiero que me lo cuentes todo- me grito

-espera amiga jaja con calma les contare todo a tai y a ti pero primero necesito de nuevo tu ayuda-

-dime amiga para eso estoy-

-es que necesito trabajo-

-no te lo dieron, pero como si eres muy inteligente, podrías llevar una empresa tu sola- me dijo alterada

- calma yolei jaja si conseguí el trabajo-

-enserio-

-no jugaría con eso-

-entonces por qué quieres trabajo-

-es que la fábrica donde trabajaba mi mamá quebró y se quedo sin trabajo, ya fue a buscar pero no la contratan porque no acabo la prepa aparte que es mayor de 35-

-eso es discriminación-

-lo sé, pero el punto es que la vez pasada me dijiste que ibas a empezar a trabajar en la cafetería de tus padres que acaban de abrir-

-si lo sé pero ¿eso que tiene?- me dijo algo confusa

- también dijiste que buscaban empleados pero lo principal meseras-

-y quieres que les diga a mis padres si te pueden dar trabajo por las tardes-

-sí, exactamente-

-no te preocupes amiga tendrás el trabajo, mañana te habló a tu celular-

-gracias, no sé qué aria sin ti y sin taichí-

- para que lo sepas tai también trabaja conmigo-

- o que bien- me alegre, estaría excelente trabajar con mis mejores amigos

- yo mañana te hablo, tengo que acabar un trabajo de la universidad, bye-

-bye y muchas gracias te amo- colgué el teléfono y me acosté en mi cama donde quede profundamente dormida.

Un día nuevo de trabajo haber como me va pero primero me tengo que ir a la tienda de tai para cambiarme.

-mamá voy arreglar unos asuntos de la universidad para agarrar información-

- sí hija, suerte-

-gracias mami- me despedí dándole un besote en la mejilla y me fui acá tai.

Llegue a la tienda, no había nadie nada más mi amigo

-tai ya vine- le dije asiendo nuestro saludo de manos

- como estás mi niña hermosa-

- jaja no me digas así tai me haces que me ponga roja- le di un golpecito leve en el brazo

- es la pura verdad- mi amigo logre lo que quería ponerme roja pero aun así lo quiero

-mejor ayúdame a cambiarme porque todavía no se hacerlo yo sola a este Miko-

-primero cámbiate y ahorita bienes para ayudarte. Yolei me explico cómo-

Me fui a cambiar ya que me cambie tai me dio los últimos retoques y me fui a mi trabajo.

-gracias tai- me despedí de él.

Llegue a mi oficina, ya estaba matt esperándole

-Miko que bueno que llegas tenemos mucho trabajo, si no acabamos con esto mi padre no nos dejara salir temprano-

-sales temprano-

-sí pero más tarde que tu no puedo pasarme de las 5 aquí-

- ¿Por qué?- aunque me diga metichón

- otras cosas de trabajo y mejor vámonos a poner a trabajar por tu culpa no quiero fallar en mi proyecto- ya haber dicho me dejo otra montaña en mi escritorio.

Llevaba más de la mitad ya no aguantaba mi mano aparte que me estaba durmiendo pero sonó mi celular que salte del susto

-hello-

-mimi hable con mis papás- tenía que ser yolei, espero que tenga noticias buenas

-que te dijeron- estaba ansiosa

- que vinieras a las 4:30-

- enserio- que emoción

- crees que estaría jugando-

- te creo pero déjame te dejo porque tengo que acabar esto, acabando esto me voy para la cafetería-

- te espero- colgué cuando nos despedimos, que emoción espero que tenga suerte.

Le seguí trabajando con esos papeles insoportables, lo bueno que 3 más y acabo a tiempo así que llene esos 3 formularios.

-acabe- se me salió gritar

- que bueno por ti jaja- creo que me escucho matt pero me vale ya me quiero ir de aquí, hoy estuvo muy aburrido.

Me quite el traje de Miko para ahora ser únicamente Mimi. Me fui directo a la cafetería de mi amiga

-hola yolei, perdón por llegar 10 minutos tarde tuve mucho trabajo-

-no hay problema nada mas ponte este uniforme- me lanzo un uniforme muy bonito era estilo del vestido de Alicia en el país de las maravillas pero era negro con blanco. Me fui a cambiar me lucia muy bien el cuerpo este uniforma, ahora sí a trabajar

- ya estoy lista yolei-

- te ves muy linda mimi-

-gracias yolei-

- ya te tengo tu primer cliente, llévale esté café con este sándwich a la mesa número 3- me dijo entregándome la orden, fui entregarla cuando de repente se apagaron las luces tuve que ir con yolei para haber que pasaba

- por que se apagaron las luces-

- es que es hora del show, mi padre contrato a un grupo para que cantara- en eso salió un grupo; en lo que el vocalista empezó a cantar pero a ese vocalista yo lo conozco

- no puede ser-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-No puede ser- fue cuando el rubio empezó a cantar, la gente que había se emociono al escuchar la canción, la canción se escucha linda.

_Yeah, yeah_

_I´m no superman_

_I can´t take your hand_

_And fly anywhere you wanna go, yeah_

_I can´t read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything you_

_Wanna hear but_

_I´ll be your hero_

_I, I can __be everything you need_

_If you´re the one for me_

_Like gravity_

_I´ll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I maybe an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you´re the one for me_

_Then I´ll be your hero_

_Oh, I´ll be your hero_

_Yeah!_

_I´ll be your hero _

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_And when it´s meant to be_

_I´ll become a hero _

_So I´ll wait, wait, wait _

_Wait for you_

_I´ll be your hero_

_Yeah!_

_Cause I, I could be_

_Everything you need_

_If you´re the one for me_

_Like gravity_

_I´ll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I´m maybe an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you´re the one for me_

_I´ll be your hero_

_Yeah!_

_I´ll be your hero_

_Yeah!_

_I´ll be your hero_

_Hero_

Se acabo la canción, me quede en shock, canta hermoso y el es hermoso lastima de la familia que es

-Amiga porque esa cara- me pregunto mi amiga

-Que bien, apenas van empezando y ya la gente los está conociendo-

-No a eso no me refiero, lo que me refiero es que conozco al vocalista-

-¿De dónde?- me miro raro

-Él es el hijo del jefe-

-El guapo hijo que dices- eso lo dijo gritando

-Creo que no te escucho- le dije sarcásticamente

-Pues yo digo que sí-

-Porque lo dices-

-Es que mira para atrás- dijo eso y volteo en lo que veo él venía hacia donde estábamos

-Mejor voy a dejar los cafés que debí dejarlos hace tiempo- me dirigí a dejar los cafés

Cuenta Matt

Acabamos de cantar, tuvimos más éxito que ayer y eso que es nuestra segunda presentación pero me dio mucha sed, lo mejor es pedir agua.

Fui en busca de la mesera pero desapareció de donde estaba. Empecé a buscarla con la mirada, en eso ciento algo caliente y húmedo en mi pecho

-Aaa- se me salió un grito por lo caliente

-Lo siento joven, fue sin querer, usted iba distraído- me dio un trapo, me empecé a limpiar, todavía no la veía la cara ya que estaba enojado ni la quiero ver, después de que me tumba el café me echa la culpa

- La que tiene que tener cuidado debes ser tu, para eso te pagan- le dije mientras me seguía limpiando, odiaba estar sucio

-Me pagan para servir, no para aguantar los insultos de un malcriado, de seguro su vieja no le da lo que quiere por eso esta así- eso no lo soporte, tire el trapo, la agarre de las muñecas y por fin nos vimos la cara

-Para que sepas mi novia me da todo lo que yo quiera y hago…- no pude terminar para ver con quien estaba discutiendo, estábamos frente a frente- Oh, perdón mimi, no fue mi intención, si hubiera sabido que eras tú no te hubiera hablado de esa manera-

-Pero así no se trata a una persona, si me permites me voy a trabajar, es mi primer día y perdón por lo del café- al decirme eso, se voltio y siguió su rumbo; esa sí que es una mujer aparte que le queda muy bien el traje de mesera, me sacudo la cabeza

– _En qué diablos estoy pensando, estoy comprometido_- pero el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos

-Hola- conteste

-Mi amor, puedo saber donde estas- ya se había tardado en hablarme

-Sora estoy trabajando-

-En donde, fui a la empresa de tu padre y no estabas- se escuchaba alterada

-En un trabajo en mi casa-

-Aunque estás en tu casa, ya voy para allá- como insiste, a veces me desespero

-No ahora no estoy en casa, ahora estoy descansando en una cafetería- no tuve de otra que decir la verdad

- En ¿cuál amor, para irte a ver?-

- Ya me iba- no tenía ganas de verla sinceramente

- Yo quiero un café así que mejor esperarme-

-Ok, estoy en la cafetería Inoue- no tuve otra escapatoria  
-Le diré a mi chofer que me lleve, el de seguro debe de saber donde esta esa cosa, nada mas dime donde queda-

- Esta por el parque, enfrente-

-No te muevas mi amor, bye, te amo-

-Yo igual- le colgué y no tengo otro remedio que esperar

Me senté en una mesa a esperar a mi novia que llevo ya casi 6 años con ella, ya no la amo como al principio como que se me hizo costumbre por esa razón no la he cortado aparte que no me he enamorado de nadie pero ahora que veo Mimi, ella se me hace tan perfecta; su cara, su sonrisa, su carácter asta cuerpo perfecto tiene, lo que un hombre busca en una mujer aparte que es muy trabajadora, siento que no debí de haberle dicho esas cosas, pero yo no tengo la culpa si hubiera sabido que era ella no le hubiera dicho esas cosas, lo mejor es pedirle disculpas porque no quiero estar enojada con ella.

Me acerque a ella

-Mimi, necesito hablar contigo-

-Perdón Ishida, estoy trabajando- me decía fríamente mientras recogía unos platos

- Solo un minuto, por fa no seas así conmigo- le puse una carita de perrito mojado

- Está bien, pero con la condición que no me pongas esa cara-

-Muchas gracias, es que no podía descansar sin hablar contigo porque no me sentía a gusto…- de repente me interrumpió

- Apúrate que se te acaba tu minuto- me decía mirando su reloj

- Bueno lo que te decía es que perdón, no fue mi intención enserio-

-Pero no era para que me hablaras así-

-Por eso te pido perdón, estaba sediento- me estaba desesperando

-Tampoco cuando estés sediento o hambriento no vas a gritarle al primero que se te ponga enfrente- empezó a elevar el tono

-Ya te dije que no fue mi intención, más bien estaba sofocado por esa razón quería agua-

-Ahora se dice eso, ahorita me vas a decir que estabas muy cansado…- me dijo sarcásticamente pero ya me estaba hartando, tampoco es para que me grite si aquí estoy, todavía me estaba echando el sermón pero ni escucho lo que dice porque veo esos labios tentadores que me están diciendo "bésame" pero si la beso que tal si la toma muy mal porque se ve que es gravísima pero no voy a resistir aparte que me serviría para que no siga gritando ya que parece le va salir canas tan temprana edad en ese pelo castaño hermoso.

Me fui acercando poco a poco, ya que estaba a pocos centímetros ya no dijo ninguna palabra alguna.

Cuenta Mimi

Me callé cuando vi que sus tentadores labios se estaban acercando a mis labios, cerré los ojos porque ya estábamos a milímetros pero de repente algo nos interrumpe

-Matty, amor mío- al escuchar eso Matt se separo como si yo daba toques porque dio un brinco gigante, cuando observe quien fue la que nos interrumpió.

Era una muchacha como de mi edad o la edad de Matt, admito es bonita, con su pelo hasta el hombro color pelirrojo con sus ojos rubí y figura que cualquier hombre sueña.

**CONTINUARA…**

**(para que sepan la canción que canta Matt la tengo en mi perfil para que lo vean y es un video donde la canta Matt XD y con subtítulos…es la canción de Hero)**

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE MUCHO TRABAJO ESCOLARES…**

**GRACIAS POR LOS QUE LEEN Y DAN SU APOYO CON SUS REVIEWS **

**NOTA: VOY A VOLVER A SUBIR HASTA DESPUES DE 19 DE JUNIO PORQUE VOY A ESTAR ESTUDIANDO EL EXAMEN DE ADMISION DE LA FACULTAD Y QUIERO PASARLO, ASI QUE VOY A SUBIR UN CAPITULO DE TODOS MIS FICKS PARA PONERME A ESTUDIAR…**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Cuenta Mimi

Me callé cuando vi que sus tentadores labios se estaban acercando a mis labios, cerré los ojos porque ya estábamos a milímetros pero de repente algo nos interrumpe

-Matty, amor mío- al escuchar eso Matt se separo como si yo daba toques porque dio un brinco gigante, cuando observe quien fue la que nos interrumpió.

Era una muchacha como de mi edad o la edad de Matt, admito es bonita, con su pelo hasta el hombro color pelirrojo con sus ojos rubí y figura que cualquier hombre sueña.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo la muchacha, acecinándome con la mirada

-Em… ella es…- lo interrumpí

-Soy la mesera y le estaba pidiendo su orden-

-Como quiera todas las meseras son igual- esa pelirroja con eso ya me ofendió

- Disculpe, no escuche bien, dígame ¿cómo somos las meseras?-

-Me refiero que ven a un chico con dinero y se insinúan osea que lo llevan a la cama, le sacan dinero- me dijo en forma de burla, se veía muy bonita pero con ese carácter quien la aguante

-Pues fíjate que hay decepción de lo que piensas de las meseras, pero lo que pienso de las fresitas, mamonas siguen siendo cabezas huecas como tú comprenderás, no se ha roto la ley- le dije en forma de burla, que hasta Matt se empezó a reír pero ella lo tomo mal

-Vámonos Matty, aquí hay pura envidia- le dijo a Matt, mientras lo abrazaba

-Quien quisiera ser una descerebrada jajaja- me empecé a reír en su cara

Cuenta Sora

Mugre mesera de cuarta, cree que no vi cuando apenas llegue que casi besaba a mi minita de oro, espero que ella no me quite lo que me acostado mucho conseguir aparte de mantener esta relación de 5 años, no va venir una don nadie para quitarme a mi novio, lo mejor es que no vuelva a este lugar

-Mi amor vámonos enserio, aquí me tratan mal- le dije suplicando para irme

-Pero no he pedido mi orden- me contesto

-Porque compras aquí, tienen muy mal servicio, antes de irme pondré una queja para ella- la apunte

- A mi no me dan mal servicio- contesto mi novio

-Tú porque eres hombre, ha de ser ofrecida y tú como hombre que eres no aguantas nada-

Cuenta Mimi

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me tire encima de ella, le estire sus pelos de zanahoria que tiene, me daban ganas de arrancárselo pero por más que le estiraba los pelos no se arrancaban.

Me imagine que no sabía pelear, nada mas estaba gritando como loca, me intentaba pegar pero no le asía en nada. Este Matt nos intento separar, pero yo la tengo bien agarrada, en eso siento unas manos en la cintura que me separaron de los pelos de elote

-Déjenme la dejo calva- intentando escaparme para seguirla golpeando, rasguñando

-Por favor Mimi, tú no eres así, ten paciencia, si peleas va venir el papá de Yolei, la afectada vas hacer tú y ella se va ir feliz de la vida porque no tienes trabajo- me susurro la voz que muy bien conocida, era mi mejor amigo, que hizo que me calmara, me quede parada, pensando que tenía razón la única afectada seria yo

-Es una salvaje mi amor, ya viste- le decía la zanahoria al rubio

-Tú me sacas de mis casillas- me provoco de nuevo, me quería lanzar de nuevo pero Tai me detuvo

-Lo mejor es que se vayan, mi niña se va calmar cuando está deje de molestarla- dijo mi amigo castaño apuntando a la Sora

-Óyeme naquito, yo tengo mi precioso nombre que es SORA, captas o te faltan neuronas- le estaba reclamando Sora

-A la que le faltan neuronas es a otra- se defendió

-Matty, defiéndeme de este naquito- como siempre acudiendo a él

Cuenta Matt

No ponía atención de lo que estaban peleando ese tal Tai y Sora. En mi mente nada mas pasaba como le dijo ese Tai a Mimi "_mi niña"_, acaso serán pareja, novios, ¿Por qué me da celos?; pero como siempre Sora me tiene que interrumpir

-Matty, defiéndeme de este naquito-

- Mejor vámonos- le tome la mano, lo mejor es que me fuera no me gustaría verlos juntos asiéndose cariñitos

-Pero Matty dile cosas- frunció el ceño

- Entiende, tengo trabajo que hacer- me la lleve de la fuerza.

Salimos de la cafetería y fuimos a mi casa.

-¿Qué vamos hacer en tu casa?- Sora me pregunto

-Haber que hacemos, que dices si vemos una película-

-Dijiste que tenías trabajo, por esa razón no nos quedamos con los nacos esos-

-Dime para que te querías quedar, si nada mas estabas peleando-

-Ach, me cae mal cuando tienes razón- me dijo frunciendo el ceño

-jaja no te enojes tampoco, haber dime qué quieres hacer- la agarre de la cintura porque no quiero oírla gritar

-Mmm… que dices si vamos a tu habitación- seduciéndome, agarrándome del cuello

-Porque tú me lo pides-

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación apenas entramos y se me lanzo a besarme apasionadamente pareciera que estuviera necesitada. Cada beso que me daba me ponía a recordar que hubiera pasado con Mimi si Sora no hubiera llegado, la pude haber besado pero el destino no nos dejo o a lo mejor era lo correcto para nosotros ya que yo tengo mi novia más bien mi prometida y a quien engaño se nota que ese Tai era su novio.

Sentí como unas manos me apretaron el trasero

-Oye, ¿quieres jugar o qué?- le dije en forma de broma

-Amor tenemos tiempo que no nos divertimos, todo por tus negocios- me puso cara de perrito triste

- Esta bien, pero con una condición-

-Dime cual mi amor-

-Que no me vuelvas hacer una escena de celos o humillar gente-

-Pero amor tengo que cuidar lo mío- que bien ahora soy un objeto

-No soy un objeto para que me digas que soy tuyo-

-Es un decir, no te enojes- después de eso me beso como siempre que cualquier hombre no resiste a lo que sigue.

Llego la mañana, los rayos de sol iluminaron por las cortinas para que pasaran por mi cara, fui abriendo poco a pocos mis ojos lo primero que vi fue a Sora recargada en mi pecho profundamente dormida.

-Sora, levántate- la movía de lado a lado para que despertara

-Mmm…un ratito más- y se volvió a dormir

-Entonces quédate aquí, yo tengo que ir a trabajar- la separe de mi y la acomode delicadamente en mi cama

Me fui a bañar. Mientras me bañaba me hundía en mis pensamientos, no puedo creer que todavía estoy pensando en ella, está bien que te impacta una belleza pero ya debió salir de mi cabeza, yo tengo mi novia que futuramente será mi esposa. Anoche me di cuenta que no la amo como pensaba pero ando con ella por costumbre.

Salí del baño para arreglarme para el trabajo, quiero que el tiempo pase deprisa e ir a la tarde a trabajar al café para verla de nuevo.

-Amor ¿ya te vas?- se escucho la voz de Sora

-Sí, se me está haciendo tarde- le dije mientras me ponía los zapatos para irme

-Pero porque no me dijiste nada-

-Te intente levantar pero no despertabas-

-Entonces me vas a dejar sola- me decía en tono triste

-No te preocupes, Kari al rato viene con mi madre- al decir eso me retire para irme al trabajo.

Llegue al trabajo, ya estaba este Miko acomodando las cosas, estaba de perfil y veo el gran parecido a su hermana, se ve que son gemelos pero como quiera me quedo embobado viéndolo

-¿Qué tanto me mira Jefe?- creo que se dio cuenta, ahora va pensar que soy del bando homosexual

-No pienses mal Miko, es que ayer conocí a tu hermana-

- ¿A mi hermana?- me pregunto en forma nervioso

Cuenta Mimi

Ya me abra descubierto y viene a despedirme, ahora que haré, no podre vengarme y tampoco juntar más dinero para mi madre, con lo del café no es suficiente, tengo que pagarle la colegiatura a Takeru.

-Sí, trabaja en el café y esta igualita a ti pero en mujer- no me descubrió y yo pensando hasta lo que no

-Acuérdese jefecito somos mellizos- pegándole en la espalda

-Sí se nota. Toma- me puso unos papeles en el escritorio

-¿Qué hago con esto?-

-Checa si esta en todo en orden, en una hora te espero en mi oficina- nada más eso me pide, no quiere nada, me pone hora exacta para acabar, a este le dieron gallo de desayunar.

Empecé a ser esos chequeos que empiezo a odiarlos, veo que esta todo en perfecto orden nada fuera de lugar. Paso la hora y acabe justo a tiempo, iba a llevarle los papeles pero me pare en la puerta cuando escuche que estaba con alguien y yo de chismosa me puse a escuchar ya que no estaban hablando como la gente normal, estaban discutiendo.

-Padre te dije desde que me obligaste estudiar negocios internacionales que no me gusta esto de los negocios- dijo un rubio

-Quieras o no Yamato esto será todo tuyo en un futuro y debes saber cómo esta todo esto-

-Papá para eso está Kari, a ella si le gusta todo eso de los negocios-

-Comprende, tiene que ser hombre el heredero, Hikari también le voy a heredar pero el encargado vas hacer tú y vas hacer todo lo posible para que tú tengas un niño varón, porque el hombre es el que manda-

-Pero padre no me gusta el mundo de los negocios-

-Tú crees que es buen futuro la cosa de la música-

-Es lo que me gusta hacer, es mi sueño-

-De los sueños no se viven, así que ponte al tiro- después que dijo eso se retiro, paso a lado mío y me miro con cara de enojado lo único que ocasiono es que me pusiera nerviosa.

-Ignora su mirada- parece que Matt se dio cuenta

-Si quieres yo lo pesco y tu lo golpeas- lo dije en forma de broma

-Creo que escuchaste la conversación-

-Te juro que no fue mi intención es que…- me interrumpió

-No hay problema, pero ya te diste cuenta que no me gusta todo esto de los negocios-

-Entonces que haces aquí-

-Por obligación, por eso en la tarde voy y canto a una cafetería-

-sí, lo sé-

-¿Cómo supiste?, si apenas estamos platicando- creo que abrí demás la bocota, piensa Mimi, piensa

-Es que… es que me conto mi hermanita del alma- una sonrisa fingida le di

-Sí ayer la conocí, es muy linda sabías- aw… que hermoso piensa que soy linda

-Sí lo sé, pues se parece a mí-

-Pero lástima que tiene novio- espera dijo que tenía novio, que novio tengo, que yo recuerde nunca he tenido un novio, excepto uno cuando estaba más peque como unos 18 años (N/A: en el primer capítulo me di cuenta que al principio que le puse 18 pero tiene 23 años, así que perdón jaja)

- ¿Qué novio tiene mi hermana?-

-Uh, perdón la rege- (N/A: por los que no saben que es rege es como si dices la eche a perder)

-¿En que la regaste?-

-Pues Mimi no te ha dicho que tiene novio- pero como no voy a saber si soy yo, o a lo mejor tengo novio y yo no se

-Pero jefecito no se preocupe-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque mi hermana me cuenta todo y ya me hubiera dicho lo de su novio, dígame como es el chavo y porque piensa que es su novio

- era uno de pelo castaño, muy alborotado el pelo, de ojos cafés como su pelo, como de mi estatura…- no lo deje terminar porque me empecé a reír en su cara, no puede ser que piense que Tai y yo… no puedo con mi risa

-Oye no te rías tanto, no sé qué te está dando tanta risa-

-Es que no puedo creer que pienses que Tai y mi hermana sean pareja, si son amigos desde que tiene uso de razón, no sé por qué piensas eso- me seguía riendo

- Pues el tipo le dijo mi niña-

-Así le dice desde hace años de cariño, así que jefecito no se me deprima- le di unos golpecitos en la espalda

-No sabes lo feliz que me has puesto, ahora acompáñame a un lugar-

-¿A dónde?, tengo que seguir trabajando-

-Como me dices, soy tu jefe entonces me tienes que seguir, vamos a un lugar especial-

-está bien- no tuve otro remedio que seguirlo.

Me subí a su Lamborghini blanco y siguió su camino hasta que llegamos a un lugar muy conocido por mí

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Entra, no pasara nada- me obligo entrar

-Y ¿Qué esperamos aquí?-

-Vamos a ver a tu hermana, para que nos vea a los dos-

-¿A mi hermana?- ahora que hare, ya me puse nerviosa

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Cuenta Mimi

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Entra, no pasara nada- me obligo entrar

-Y ¿Qué esperamos aquí?-

-Vamos a ver a tu hermana, para que nos vea a los dos-

-¿A mi hermana?- ahora que hare, ya me puse nerviosa

- si a tu hermana-

-yo para que la quiero ver-

-Más bien quería verla, es que me has alegrado Miko- se le veía tan bien la sonrisa

-Creo que necesito ir al baño, no tardo- me fui corriendo adentro aunque pareciera estúpida a buscar a Yolei, hasta que la encontré

-Qué haces aquí vestida de de Miko, si te ve mi papá va arruinar- no acabo Yolei de decir eso cuando apareció su papá

-Hija, que es lo que voy arruinar- lo mejor que hacía es esconderme detrás de Yolei-Mimi, eres tú, porque te escondes-

-Es que señor me corte el pelo y me lo dejaron feo, por eso no puedo dejar que me vea, aparte me maquilaron mal, que pena con usted- otra escusa más fea no se me ocurrió

- Estas en confianza hijita, ya déjate ver- estaba insistiendo hasta que sonó la campanita de que había llegado alguien- espera atenderé- se fue atender y lo que me faltaba era Matt

-Yolei por favor ayúdame, llévame asta la bodega de comida-

-Mira ahí esta Mico- se escucho decir con el papá de Yolei, en lo que menos me imaginaban ya estaban los dos enfrente mío

-Hola- salude con mi voz de hombre fingida, el papá de Yolei se me quedo viendo raro

-Pero Mimi que te pasa-

-Porque te dice Mimi- me estaba comiendo con la mirada, que me trague tierra, que hare

- Ya papá, ya sabemos que Mimi y Mico son iguales, acompáñame a la bodega por mas servilletas- se estaba llevando a su papá en rastras, así como en los animes por los suelos jaja

-Que fue eso- me pregunto Matt

-Perdona al papá de Yolei, es que es mucho cariño que nos tiene a los dos, que a mí me dice Mimi y a Mimi le dice Mico- ya andaba muy nerviosa, ya ni sé si me va creer, maldito día que empecé estas mentiras

-Aaa, ok, pero donde esta Mimi- en eso llega Yolei

-Yolei, Mimi donde está- le pregunto Matt

-Fue atraer una mercancía que faltaba, pero en la tarde estará aquí-

-Muy bien Yolei, en la tarde vengo entonces, aparte de que tenemos concierto- ya nos íbamos pero antes fui a susurrarle algo a Yolei

-Muchas gracias amiga, te debo muchas ahora-

-Pues no estás tan salvada que digamos, mi padre quiere hablar con nosotras en la tarde que vengas- me acabo de susurrar

Cuenta Sora

Perseguí a Yamato, no me trae nada de confianza que ando con ese empleado y otra vez fue a esa cafetería, a que ira tanto ahí, algo me dice que esa empleaducha de esa cafetería se está entrometiendo en mis planes, no dejare que algo que llevo años se arruine por unos segundos.

Lo vi salir, nada mas iba con ese tal Mico, no hay rastro de la empleada, lo mejor es adelantarme a las oficinas. Me arranque a gran velocidad esperando a que llegara, no dejare que una naca me baje a mi amor, no mi amor más bien mi mina de oro. Lo mejor era esperarlo en su oficina, me desabollaré los primeros tres botones de mi camisa, me puse en una posee sexi y me eche de mi perfume con hormonas para darle mi sorpresa.

Cuenta Yamato

-Mico prepara tus cosas, yo nada mas arreglo unas cosas y me voy a la cafetería- estoy de un súper buen humor, ya quiero irme a la cafetería y ver a la hermosa Mimi.

Cuando voy entrenado a mi oficina, me lleve una sorpresita que mejor hubiera deseado entrar a mi oficina, era Sora en mi escritorio, con su camisa desabrochada mostrando su pechonalidad.

-Sora ahorita no, tengo prisa- iba abrir la puerta pero ella se entrometió y me agarro de la cara para besarme apasionadamente, no me podía liberar de ella

-Mi amor, tienes tiempo que no hacemos nuestras cosas- me empieza a besar pero ahora el cuello, un punto débil de un hombre, pero me doy cuenta que no siento lo mismo, así que lo mejor fue dejarme llevar; me quito la camisa y yo al igual que ella le quite su camisa.

Cuenta Mimi

Estoy muy feliz, no me descubrió este Matt y siento que él tiene un sentimiento hacia mí, me irá a ver, lo mejor es despedirme de él.

Estaba la puerta media cerrada, entre y no me gusto lo que vi, todas mis esperanza se rompieron, a lo mejor está jugando con las dos, porque ahí están sin camisas, quien sabe lo que iban hacer, pero sin fijarme pise mal y me iba a tropezar con unos cables que estaban ahí e hice ruido, los dos se me quedaron viendo.

-Mico, no es lo que piensa- se defendió deprisa Matt

-No bro, no te preocupes, ya sabes son novios y hacen lo que quieran, estuve mal por no tocar- por dentro me estaba destrozando, lo admito me duele, lo mejor es irme

-Espera- no sé por qué razón iba detrás de mí, pero escuche lo que le dijo Sora

-Déjalo, como el dijo debió tocar antes- definitivo esa Sora me odia.

Lo mejor era ya llegar con Yolei. Llegue, ya estaba esperándome el papá de Yolei, le tendría que decir la verdad, pero ahorita no quiero hablar con nadie, tengo la imagen de Matt y Sora besándose, me duele más porque fui una tonta en hacerme ilusiones

-Porque traes esa cara- me pregunto mi amiga

-Yolei, fue horrible- empecé a llorar en sus brazos

-Hija si quieres me das la escusa, ahorita por lo que veo tienes problemas y necesitas estar sola con mi hija- se me había olvidado que ahí estaba el papá de Yolei

-Gracias tío- le decía tío porque a Yolei la trato como familia

-Ahora ya estamos solas, dime que paso- mi amiga muy comprensiva me decía

-Soy una tonta por hacerme ilusiones-

-No sabré que te pasa hasta que me digas-

- Es que vi a Sora y a Matt haciendo casi eso-

-Amiga pero sabes que son pareja-

-Pero Matt me estaba haciendo ilusiones, dijo que me iba a venir a buscar, por eso me dio salida temprano, porque se emociono en saber que Tai y yo no somos nada-

-Calma amiga, todo debe de tener una solución aquí me tienes- estábamos abrazadas, hasta que alguien nos interrumpió

- Porque estas llorando, quien te hizo llorar así- era mi amigo Tai, que se veía muy enojado

-Cosas de mujeres- sabía que si le decía lo de Matt se va enojar más de lo que esta

-Te conozco mi niña, yo se que tiene que ver ese rubio oxigenado- definitivo Tai me conocía muy bien, no es tan fácil engañarlo

-Es que me hizo ilusiones, yo pensé que tendría oportunidad con él-

-Mi niña no te preocupes, el no sabe lo que se pierde, que dices si vas conmigo a la plaza, tengo una sorpresa para ti, también te servirá para distraerte-

-Muy bien, deja nada mas voy por mis cosas-

Cuenta Taichi

Tenía que ser hoy o nunca, no me gusta verla así por ese imbécil, saque un anillo que desde hace tiempo se lo había comprado para el día que me llenara de valor y declararle mis sentimientos, yo sé que puedo

-Estoy lista- cuando la escuche lo primero fue esconder el anillo

-¿Qué escondes?- creo que se dio cuenta

-Aaa, nada, era mi celular, quería ver la hora-

-Muy bien, estoy lista, vamos- me dio una de sus grandes sonrisas que me tiene muerto.

Fuimos al parque donde había un lago en medio y rentaban lanchitas

-Mimi que dices si damos una vuelta en lanchitas-

-Si vamos- fui a rentar la lanchita y nos subimos, ya estábamos como en el medio del lago

-Mimi, desde hace tiempo he querido hablar sobre esto contigo, pero primero quiero que me prometas algo

-Haber dime Tai-

-Cual sea tu respuesta nuestra amistad no va cambiar, que sigamos haciendo nuestra relación igual-

-Muy bien Tai, pero ya dime, me estas mortificando- saque el anillo

-Mimi quiero decirte que desde hace tiempo siento algo muy grande por ti y me gustaría saber si quieres ser mi novia- me inque, vi la cara de sorpresa

Cuenta Yamato

Que va pensar Mico, de seguro a de pensar que quiero jugar con su hermana, yo ya no siento lo mismo por Sora, pero ya tengo tiempo que ando con Sora por costumbre no porque la amo; lo mejor es ir a buscar a Mimi, antes de que haya una confusión, fui a la cafetería, estaba nada mas Yolei.

-Yolei donde esta Mimi-

-Para que la quieres, para hacerle más ilusiones- creo que llegue demasiado tarde

- Es que necesito hablar seriamente, por favor, creo que hubo una confusión-

-Pues fíjate que ella no está-

-En donde está- ya me andaba desesperando

-Se fue con Tai a pasear- eso no me gusto tanto, yo sé que ese tal Tai quiere de otra forma a Mimi

-A donde-

-Para que tanta información, a caso te gusta mi amiga-

-Quiero saber a donde fue-

-Te digo hasta que me confieses la verdad-

-Muy bien, admito si me gusto tu amiga desde que la vi, es muy linda-

-Bingo, lo sabía-

-Ya te confesé, ahora si dime donde esta-

-Se fueron al parque, donde está el lago-

-Muy bien, muchas gracias- me arranque hacia ese parque, empezó a llover, clima extraño, pero ahora no importa el clima, lo que me importa es ella. La estaba buscando, hasta que la encontré, pero no me agrado lo que veía…

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿QUÉ HABRA VISTO ESTE YAMATO?, MIMI ACEPTARA A TAI O MIMI PODRA SER FELIZ CON YAMATO, DESCUBRELO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO XD**

**AHORA DEJAME PEDIRLES DISCULPAS, ES QUE COMPRENDA ES MI PRIMER SEMESTRE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ME ESTOY ACOPLANDO Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO, PERO YA CASI ACABA EL SEMESTRE Y TUVE TANTITO TIEMPO, PERO ENSERIO MIL DISCULPAS, PERO ESO SI NO ABANDONO MIS HISTORIAS.**

**DEJEN RW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya esto lleno de telarañas, ya nadie se a de acordar de esta historia, pero todo lo que comienzo me gusta terminarlo, aunque pocos lo lean tendran su final, así que les subo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste y dejen su RR :D y ya subire mas seguido :) gracias por los que leen mi historia espero sus criticas. **

**Disfruten el capitulo y espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 6

-Se fueron al parque, donde está el lago-

-Muy bien, muchas gracias- me arranque hacia ese parque, empezó a llover, clima extraño, pero ahora no importa el clima, lo que me importa es ella. La estaba buscando, hasta que la encontré, pero no me agrado lo que veía…

Cuenta Mimi

-Tai sabes que solo eres mi mejor amigo-

-Lo sé Mimi, pero solo te pido una oportunidad, a lo mejor si lo intentamos todo cambia, sólo te pido una oportunidad, si no funciona pues seguimos siendo mejores amigos-

-Sabes que no volverá hacer lo mismo- volteo al muelle, ahí estaba Matt, a lo mejor ya es tiempo de empezar una relación, el amor llega cuando tratas a la persona, no a primera vista, a lo mejor lo que siento por Matt es atracción porque la verdad ni lo conozco

-¿Entonces qué dices?- me insistió

-Acepto- fue cuando Tai se acerco a besarme

-Espero lograr hacer que te enamores de mí- lo dijo Tai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Vamos a la cafetería con Yolei, a seguir trabajando y a darle la noticia-.

Ya había parado de llover cuando llegamos a la cafetería, cuando llegamos la primera en recibirnos fue Yolei

-¿y Matt?- nos saco de onda con esa pregunta de Yolei

-Me imagino que trabajando, bueno no me interesa- le conteste seca

-Pero si fue detrás de ti- toda desesperada Yolei

-Como quiera él ahorita no nos importa, tenemos una noticia que darte- le dijo Tai sonriente, mientras Yolei nos escaneaba

-Están tomados de la mano, significa que ya andan- empezó a gritar

-Sí, Tai y yo ya andamos-

-Muchas felicidades, sabía que tarde o temprano iban acabar juntos- los tres nos abrazamos, aunque en el fondo no me alegraba tanto, no quería lastimarlo, siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo pero obvio él ya no me veía como amiga, de una época para acá él me ve más que una amiga.

Cuenta Matt

Soy un tonto, para mí que Mico me engaño, ese Tai si andaba con Mimi, porque me lo quiso ocultar, necesito hablar con él urgentemente, creo que apunte su número. Marcaba y marcaba y no contestaba, se habrá enojado, pero que yo recuerde no le hice nada malo, bueno a de pensar que quería jugar con su hermana, lo mejor es ir a buscar a Mico a su casa.

Llegue a la vecindad en donde vivía, lo bueno que me acorde como llegar a su casa, pase a la vecindad y me tope con un chavo, como de la edad de Kari, pelo rubio, ojos como los míos, era a la única persona que vi cerca

-Disculpe joven, sabes ¿cuál es la casa de Mico?-

-Creo que te equivocaste de vecindad, conozco a todos menos a Mico-

-Es que la otra vez vine a dejar aquí a Mimi-

-¿Mi hermana?, mucho gusto soy su hermano menor, me llamo Takeru, pero mis cercanos me llaman T.K.-

-¿y no conoces a Mico?

Cuenta Mimi

Íbamos llegando Tai y yo a la vecindad, cuando en la entrada vi el lamborghini blanco, fue cuando reconocí que era el auto de mi jefe

-Tai el auto de mi jefe- le dije toda alterada

-Para que te vino a buscar-

-Si supiera no me hubiera alterado, que hago, mis cosas de Mico están en tu casa- nos asomamos a la vecindad estaba Matt con T.k.

-Creo que no vas a tener tiempo- en eso me fui corriendo a donde estaba T.K. y Matt

-Hermana, por fin llegaste, el señor…-

-Joven- corrigió Matt

-Bueno lo que sea pregunta por un tal Mico-

-Yo lo atiendo T.K. ve con mamá haber si no se le ofrece algo- se iba T.k

-¿Por qué tu hermano no conoce a su hermano?- ya me descubrió, piensa Mimi, piensa

-es que, es que, Mi madre le dijo a mi hermanito que se olvidara de Mico, al igual que a mí, por eso lo negó- le dije toda nerviosa

-¿Cómo?-

-No te puedo decir más, pero son problemas familiares y el no vive aquí y ni me vayas a mi casa preguntando por el si no quieres poner a mi madre de mal humor- le dije casi, casi corriéndolo

-Pero necesito hablar con tu hermano-

-Yo le digo que te marque- le dije empujándolo hasta llegar a la puerta, ya no lo quería ver y me regrese después de sacarlo, ya cuando iba a mi casa Tai me esperaba a fuera

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿te descubrió?- me dijo preocupado

-No, tuve que inventar que tiene problemas familiares, que no vive con nosotros-

-El T.k de seguro todo sacado de onda-

-Sí, pero no puede saber la verdad y ya me iré a dormir mañana trabajo temprano-

-Claro, descansa, te amo- se despidió de mi con un tierno beso

-Descansa- lástima que no le puedo decir todavía te amo, espero que pronto.

Al día siguiente me fui al trabajo como Mico, esta vez no babeare por él, solo iré asuntos de trabajo, espero verlo lo más poco que pueda y que tonta, porque te mortificas no puedes nada con él, acuérdate que te quieres vengar, pero creo que está saliendo al revés, es como si fuera Ishida 2- Tachikawa 0, pero no será tan fácil, seguiré en mi trabajo solo para vengarme. Llegue a mi oficina, como que me estaba esperando Matt.

-Necesito hablar contigo, vamos a mi oficina- lo seguí a la oficina

-En que soy bueno jefecito-

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- ya me descubrió, era obvio

-Te lo puedo explicar-

-Porque no me dijiste que tu hermana si anda con Tai, los vi besándose

-Aaa, de eso hablas- uff me salve, no me ha descubierto

-¿Tienes más mentiras?-

-No, no, no, es que dije a lo mejor hice algo mal-

-Bueno, entonces porque no me dijiste-

-No sabía, pero ya me dijo que si andan y que son muy felices, se aman los dos y jefecito ¿Qué le hizo ella?-

-Nada Mico, o ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Para que la iba a buscar si tiene a su novia, lo que vi ayer y después iba a buscar a mi hermana, ¿Para qué?, ¿Para jugar con ella?-

-Lo que viste ayer no era-

-No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, usted es mi jefe-

-Yo iba por mis cosas para ir con tu hermana, tu hermana me gusta mucho, desde que la vi a primera vista y tiene carácter-

-Pero si casi ni la conoce-

-Lo poco que la he tratado, me lo ha demostrado, por favor ayúdame en tener una cita con ella- quiere salir conmigo, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Tai, tampoco va ser cuando él quiere

-Ella está muy feliz con su novio, si me permite seguiré trabajando-.

Paso un mes, ya me estaba acostumbrando a mis dos trabajos, en el de la empresa Matt todos los días preguntaba por mi y su hermana Hikari acosándome todos los días, siempre va a dejarme algo de tomar, tratando de tirarme la onda, me daba hasta un poquito de miedo; en la cafetería trataba de ignorarlo lo más que podía, pero ya iba solo 3 veces a la semana, pero los días que iba me buscaba, lo bueno que tenía a Tai para que me cubriera, todo iba bien con él, ya le agarraba más cariño pero no como el que me tiene él, espero pronto.

Iba por el parque feliz, cuando me topo el lamborghini blanco

-¿Qué haces aquí Matt?-

-No me ignores ya por favor, déjame hablar contigo-

-sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo-

-Que me encantas- tan fácil lo dijo

-Tienes novia-

-y tú novio, pero yo no la amo, es costumbre- se acerca a mí, nuestras caras a pocos centímetros

-Dame una oportunidad-

-Lo siento, tengo a mi novio-

-¿Qué no lo quieres?-

-Porque dices eso- tan obvia soy

-Los observo en la cafetería, tú lo quieres como hermano, amigo pero no como novio-nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, esos ojos azules me pierden, en eso que me perdí en sus ojos me beso.

Cuenta Sora

Matt en todo el mes a estado muy frío, es obvio que piensa en la mosquita muerta, estoy como madre con un niño siempre siguiéndolo, por algo me decía y no me equivoque estaba besando a esa mosquita muerta. De coraje me fui patinando, no puede ser que de la noche a la mañana llegue una don nadie aparte no quiero ser una cuernuda, para que se le quite en la noche me iré de fiesta y sin él.

Cuenta Tai

Ya eran las 11:30 pm, me encontraba en un bar, tomando no podía olvidar la imagen de Mimi besándose con ese ricachón, está bien que por mí no siente amor, pero no seré un estúpido.

-Otra copa, por favor- le ordene al bartender, en eso se sienta una pelirroja que se me hacía muy conocida, en una parte la había visto

-¿Qué pasó con mi Martini?- como que la joven estaba pasadita de copas, se lo sirvieron y se me queda viendo- Tan guapo y tan solo- me lo dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza

-Y tú tan guapa y sola- se la regrese

-Mi novio me engaña, prefiere a una mesera, trabajadora, que ni a los talones me llega-

-A mí, mi novia me cambia por un joven ricachón, hijo de papi y mami, que le puede dar todo- le di un sorbo a mi copa

-Nos pasa casi lo mismo, nos deberíamos divertir esta noche- acabo de decir eso y nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente, compartiendo nuestro parecido caso, nos dejamos llevar por la noche.

Al día siguiente, amanecí con una resaca que no podía con ella, pero mi duda, en donde estaba, cuando volteo a mi lado derecho estaba una joven de pelo rojo- ¿Qué hice?- me pregunte a mí mismo y como que la desperté-¿Quién eres?- fue lo primero que le dije


End file.
